Trixie, Adopted Daughter of the Devil
by JOKERx2xLEET
Summary: One day Lucifer is sent to pick Trixie up from school. Than something happens. Now Chloe hates him and he cant see his daughter now. how will he deal with these feelings. Only my second story. Comments welcome. Don't forget to tell me what i need to fix. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**AN This is a teaser to see who would even want to read this. There are a few changes. Uriel is not dead. With out further adu here**

It has been one year since Lucifer has been partnered with Chloe. In this year he has grown fond of her little hell spawn. He has grown quite protective of her. She is, more or less, his adopted daughter, and he 'll be damned if anyone hurts his little girl. This was all going through his head as he drove, sober mind you, to pick up Trixie from school. Chloe had gotten a call from the school that Trixie had gotten into a fight and needed picked up. She was too busy to pick her up and Detective Douche, who she called first, said he was too busy also. So here was Lucifer walking into the school office of her elementary School. As he walked up to the secretary he noticed she was blushing but trying to keep a straight face.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Trixie."

"Oh ok. May I ask what your relation is to her?"

"I'm her…" before he could finish he was interrupted by a small hand in his and a voice.

"He's my dad duh." Trixie stated firmly while smiling at the secretary.

"Well I adopted her anyway. She is my adopted daughter."

Trixie just stood there beaming at the secretary as she clicked away at the computer.

"I'm sorry Mr.." she paused.

"Lucifer Morningstar at your service."

"Well you're not in the system as one of her relatives so she can't leave with you."

"Oh. Well can't you call her mother? She is the one who asked me to pick her up."

"Sure. Just hold on one moment."

After standing there for a while Trixie and I both sat down. After another ten minutes Trixie said she was bored, so being the good father I am, I gave her my phone. She played on that for a good fifteen minutes before I had had enough.

"What's taking so long?! It's been 30 minutes already!"

"Oh! Sorry! You can go. Her mother said its fine."

After she said that I walked back to Trixie, grabbed her hand, and we walked out to my car. I opened the passenger door for her. After she climbed in I shut her door and walked around and climbed in on my side. I started the motor and after making sure she buckled up. I pulled out and started driving. At an intersection I stopped and glanced over and standing there was Uriel with a smirk. Immediately afterwards we were rear ended. It was a huge impact. We were pushed far enough into the intersection that another car slammed into the driver door caving it in. If Chloe was here I would probably be dead. After we stopped moving I immediately glanced at Trixie. She has a dazed look and a little blood dripping from her nose from the airbag. If I hadn't thrown my arm out to stop the airbag than it may have been worse. I force my door of the hinges and walk over to Trixie's side. I open her door and get her out. I don't even unbuckle her seat belt I juts rip it out of the socket. I pick her up and she clings to me. I hug her. After a minute of silence, I hear sirens. Bystanders had helped the other two drivers while I stood there trying to calm Trixie who had gone into shock. When the ambulances and police arrived we are questioned. After that the paramedics tried to take Trixie out of my arms but she fought them, so they gave up. I held her as they checked her out. That took five minutes. After they are done I ask if I can take her home but I'm told no and that I need to give them Trixie.

"Why do I have to give her to you?!" I asked in outrage.

"We found open containers of alcohol in your vehicle. You are under arrest." He simply stated.

When I try to prevent them from taking her they take my arms and forcefully take her. I don't fight back because I don't want to hurt Trixie. I could care less about the police officers, but when she starts balling and yelling "Give me back to my daddy!" I go full devil. Burned skin and red eyes. I thank my arms out of the police officer's hands and throw him in the process when I look at the officer holding Trixie. He just stares and looks like he shit his pants.

"It would be in your best interest to put her down." Even though stated calmly it still had the desired effect. He slowly nodded his head and put her down. She immediately ran to me and I picked her up. I didn't realize I hadn't returned t normal till I hear a gasp and turn around still holding Trixie. Standing there is Chloe and all I can see in her eyes is fear and hate.

"Y-you really are the devil! Put her down! Put Trixie down this instant!"

I tried to do as she bid but Trixie wouldn't let go. No matter what I tried. Even when I whispered that her mom was here for her she wouldn't let go. Even when I asked how she could still want the devil to be her dad. Her response warmed my heart.

"Because you protected me like a real dad would. That's why I love you and why you're my dad." That damn near brought me, The Devil, to tears. I hugged her tighter.

"I love you to and I'll always be there when you need me. You are the adopted daughter devil after all." I give her one last smile and set her down. "Now go to your mom before she shoots me. It hurts a lot to get shot."

At that she smiled slightly. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and bid her goodbye. She walked towards Chloe. When she got there the things Chloe said hurt me even more than being kicked out of heaven.

"Did he hurt you? I should have never had him pick you up." She looked me dead in the eye. "I don't want to anywhere near me or Trixie ever again or I will shoot you."

She picked Trixie up, turned, and headed to her car. Not even once glancing back. I felt my heart shatter. The woman I love doesn't want to see me anymore and she's keeping me away from the one I've adopted as my daughter. I just stood there not paying attention to anything other than the car turning down the road. After another half hour of just standing there I head back to Lux. I ignore the Brittanie's and Maze. I head up to my room grab a bottle of whisky and drink the rest of the night.

 **AN so this is the first chapter. I hoped you like it. Comments are always welcome. PM's are also.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Here is the next chapter of Trixie, Adopted Daughter of the Devil. I'm thankful for all the followers. I wasn't even sure I would continue with this but I have decided to. Before I forget, again, I do not own Lucifer. Enough Blabbing on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

 _/Maze POV/_

It has been a week since Lucifer has come back from the wreck. He is just sitting in his room moping. He has even turned down every girl that tries to bed him. I'm not worried just confused. He won't tell me what happened. Maybe I should visit the detective and see what has him in the dumps.

 _/Time skip 2 hours/_

I walk up to her door and kick it. Not off the hinges just enough so she knows I'm Here. Lucifer had given me papers in an envelope to hand her. I have no clue what's in it. When she opens the door and sees its me her confusion turns to fear with a mix of anger.

"What do you want?"

"Lucifer has been drinking for the last week straight. He turned down every girl that wanted to be in his bed. Hell he turned down the Brittany's. I want to know why."

"I pulled my gun on him and told him never to come near me or Trixie again."

I was confused now. Why would she do that. When I open my mouth to speak Trixie run to the door.

"Is it Luthifer?!"

When she saw it was me her face fell. I got even more confused. I looked back at Chloe who was looking at Trixie in anger.

"Why isn't Lucifer allowed around you two anymore."

"I saw him turn into something that wasn't human. He had burnt skin and red eyes. The only thing I could feel was fear and it doubled when he threw the cops who had grabbed his arms and stared down the cop holding Trixie. I couldn't hear what he said but when the cop put Trixie down she ran to him crying. At that moment I had to get her away from him."

"Luthifer wouldn't have hurt me. He called me his daughter and said he loved me. I want to see him!"

"No. Nothing will make me change my mind!"

Trixie had tears in her eyes. I will have to ask Lucifer if he said that or not.

"Oh yah Lucifer told me to give this to you."

After I handed her the envelope she opened it and took out paper. As she read them her face ent from shock to fear to anger.

"How dare he think he can do this! Who the hell does he think he is."

"What mommy?" said a crying Trixie.

"What did he do now?"

"Apparently Lucifer has legally adopted Trixie. Dan has given up his rights to Trixie and given them to Lucifer. Her name is now Trixie Morning star and he has half custody. He gets her today and she is to go with you and spend a week with him. This has been ordered by a court."

She is barely able to contain her anger. Trixie looks happy and I'm just staring blankly ahead. I grab the papers and read over them myself. It's all true. There is even a little note at the end stating that I am to bring her back to lux with me. I want to know what happened that made him decide this was a good idea.

"It is about time I leave with Trixie."

"NO! You're not taking my daughter!"

"It was ordered by your human court. You don't have a choice."

Her face went red at that. She went open her mouth only for Trixie to run up and whisper something in her ear. She looked even more angry than before. After the whispering betwixt Trixie and Chloe finally stopped she spoke up.

"Fine. She can go with but I'm coming along to talk to Lucifer. I don't like the idea of Trixie being around demons." Chloe stated as she firmly gritted her teeth.

"Luthifer isn't a demon mommy. He's an angel."

"Well a fallen angel. We should get going. I still have a club to run."

"Go ahead and get ready monkey."

"Yay! I get to stay at Luthifer's!" She was so happy she's jumping up and down. "Wait. Mommy?"

"Yes Monkey?"

"Since Luthifer adopted me he's my daddy now right?" Trixie's face was so hopeful that she couldn't say anything against it.

"Yes he is."

Trixie jumped up and down than rushed to her room to pack. Chloe still didn't like the idea of Lucifer doing this behind her back. It pissed her off to no end.

"I'm having a little chat with him when we get there and you will not stop me." Chloe stated with steely resolve. One look in her eyes promised pain to whoever tried to stop her.

"Didn't plan on it."

Trixie runs out of her room with her bags. She looks like she could explode from happiness. She has the biggest smile Chloe has seen all week.

"I'm ready!"

"Ok monkey. Get into the car and we will go."

"Ok mommy."

Trixie skipped all the way to the car. After Chloe got in the car I opened the passenger door.

"What are you doing?"

"Riding with you why?"

"Didn't you drive here?"

"No. I walked here from lux."

"Oh. I guess I assumed you would have driven."

"Well considering the only car we had is wrecked, I couldn't drive. Lucifer hasn't gotten a new car yet."

"Oh ok. We should get going."

The entire drive to Lux I was watching Chloe. She was deep in thought and had a constant grimace on her face. It takes a while to get to Lux. When we get to Lux we all get out and walk in. Trixie rushes in front of every one but gets caught by a bouncer.

"Sorry little lady but you can't go in."

"Let me down! I want to see my new daddy!"

"Sorry but you can't go in. Now run along."

He slightly pushes her and she slips and falls. She hits her hands on the ground and falls onto her stomach. She stands up and her hands are bleeding. She looks at them and looks at the bouncer. Before Chloe or I can say something she starts talking.

"My new daddy will make you pay for that. You hurt his daughter." **(An I feel like Trixie would have a lot of fun with Lucifer being her adopted dad. Hence this)**

"I'm not scared. What can your father do to me? I work for the club owner. Your dad couldn't touch me." Before anyone could respond to that there was a voice behind the bouncer.

"Are you sure about that?" All attention turned to the one who spoke. There stood Lucifer. Clean shaven and in a brand new suit. His eyes showed anger. He was also visibly shaking. When the bouncer turned around he went white. "I would also like to know why her hands are bleeding." All the bouncer could do was stammer so of course I had to chime in.

"He pushed her. He also told her no to entering her dads" at that I used air quotes "night club."

I didn't think the bouncer could get even more pale but he did.

"Oh really. Well I guess its time for punishment. After all you hurt my daughter and you will pay as she has told you." With that his eyes went red and he was shaking even worse than before. If I was human I would feel sorry for the man.

 **AN well here it is. Took a lot longer than I planned. Also I haven't decided if Chloe decides to completely leave Lucifer. But I hope you like it. Please leave a review if you liked. Even if you didn't leave one to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Sorry for the long wait. My grandma died and school got in the way along with work. Hopefully I can update more in the future but no promises. I also should've mentioned that this is in my own universe. I've attempted to change my writing to be more descriptive but again no promises it's any better. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it.**

 **(Thoughts)**

 _/Lucifer POV/_

As I Stood there staring at the bouncer I could felt my anger reach its peak. I put as much control as I could into just making sure it was my eyes that changed though I was physically shaking in anger. The bouncer was visibly shaking in fear. His eyes were wide and he was paler than most corpses.

"Before I begin the punishment may I ask what made you think it was ok to push a little girl in the first place?"

All he could do was stutter and that was pissing me off even more. Right now all wanted to do is rip his arms off and beat him to death with them and then send him to hell the hard way, but I refrained as Trixie and Chloe were both standing there watching the whole ordeal. Trixie was watching with morbid curiosity whilst Chloe was watching with anger while looking at the bounce (Who's name I can't remember) and fear when she looks at me. That caused a great pain in my chest for some unknown reason. The feeling that are caused by her and Trixie both confuse and exhilarate me. I turn my attention back to the bouncer (You know what? We will call him Tim. He looks like a Tim.), who has now been named Tim, before I am crushed beneath the mountain of unknown feelings.

"Your punishment shall be…" I pause as I look at Chloe and Trixie again. Looking at Chloe I decided that I won't be too harsh on him. I don't want to scare her any more than I have and dismemberment like I first planned would do just that and doing such a thing in front of Trixie is a big fat no. "You are fired. And I will be putting in a word with other L.A. clubs. That is your punishment. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." I have never seen someone run so fast. When I turned my attention back to Chloe all I saw was anger along with fear. I couldn't tell if she was shaking in fear or anger. I was doing my best not to flinch from her gaze.

"Hello Detective! Having a lovely day?"

"No I am not. First your little demon appears at my house and to make matters worse she gave me papers stating you adopted Trixie! How in the hell did you pull that off with our mine or Dan's consent!" She was screaming in her rage with balled fists at her side. Trixie was hiding behind Maze in fear.

"Calm down Detective. Your scaring Trixie. Plus, those papers were only to get you to come and talk to me."

"So you're not actually my dad now?" Trixie was almost in tears and visibly deflated. She was slowly moving behind Maze even more.

"Of course you are! In every way except legally. When I adopted you as a daughter and heiress to hell you became my blood daughter. According to heaven and hell you are the daughter of the devil. Though I am glad you didn't get wings." After I finished she was visibly beaming and ran towards me. I crouched down and picked her up and gave her a hug.

"So I can still stay?"

"Of course! If its ok with your mother." We both look at her expectantly. Trixie with a puppy dog face that would make even me give in. Chloe's walls were visibly crumbling.

"Its fine but no women over Lucifer. I know you."

"I would never! Ok maybe I would've but not till after she fell asleep."

Chloe and Maze turned to leave. I still had Trixie in my arms and she had her bag on her back but before I turned all the way around Chloe cleared her throat. I looked at her again.

"Don't think this means were done talking." After she said that little bit she turned and got in her car with Maze. I turned with Trixie and headed into the Club. I walked up to the booth and put Trixie down and took the mic.

"Lux is now closed so if everyone would please get out that would be great." Everyone looked up at the booth laughing. "I am completely serious. Lux is closed for the night." Everyone stopped laughing and just stared at the booth. "Get out!" When I yelled, it spurned them into action and they all left. I walk out of the booth holding Trixie's hand. We head to the elevators and head up to the penthouse. When we got to the top and walked out I let her run and explore the penthouse. After about twenty minutes she was tired and laid down on the couch. "Would you like to see your room now?

"Yes!" She ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I took her to the door I had locked to keep it a surprise. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Do you like it?" She ran in and started jumping on her bed.

"Yes!" she ran up and gave me a hug. "I love it! Thank you!"

 **AN Again sorry for the wait. No promises on when it will be updated again. Hoped you like it but if you don't…oh well. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
